Project X Zone 3: Fate of the Universes
by wolfstyle2074
Summary: A sequel of Project X Zone 2, starring KOS-MOS who is somehow resurrected after the events of Xenosaga III and discovers that the energy of other dimensions had been absorbed by the Zohar. Reuniting with allies of other worlds, a new journey is set out to raid against a familiar foe.


Project X Zone 3

List of Characters:

Pair units:

Fox and Falco (Star Fox Series)

Lucina and Chrome (Fire Emblem Awakening)

Xander and Ryoma (Fire Emblem Fates)

Captain Falcon and Jody Summer (F-Zero series)

Shulk and Reyn (Xenoblade Chronicles)

Fiora and Dunban (Xenoblade Chronicles)

Greninja and Charizard (Pokemon Series)

Sonic and Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog Series)

Shadow and Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog Series)

Sakura Shinguji and Ichiro Ogmai (Sakura Wars Series)

Erica Fontaine and Gemini Sunrise (Sakura Wars Series)

Billy Lee and Jimmy Lee (Double Dragon)

Kazuma Kiryu and Goro Majima (Yakuza Series)

Mega Man and Proto Man (Mega Man Series)

Ryu and Ken Masters (Street Fighter Series)

Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom)

Dante and Bayonetta (Devil May Cry and Bayonetta Series)

Morrigan Aensland and Felicia (Darkstalkers)

Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (Resident Evil)

Yun and Yang (Street Fighter Series)

Chun-li and Elena (Street Fighter)

X and Zero (Mega Man X Series)

Steel Massimo and Cinnamon (Mega Man X Series)

Marino and Spider (Mega Man X Series)

Strider Hiryu and Hotsuma (Strider and Shinobi Series)

Akira Yuki and Kage-Maru (Virtua Fighter Series)

KOS-MOS and Shion Uzuki (Xenosaga Series)

Ziggy and Gaignun Kukai Jr./Rubedo (Xenosaga Series)

Jin Kazama and Kazuya Mishima (Tekken Series)

Silver and Blaze (Sonic the Hedgehog Series)

Yuri Lowell and Flynn Scifo (Tales of Vesperia)

Kite and BlackRose (.hack Series)

Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey (Ace Attroney)

Gunvolt and Copen Kamizono (Azure Striker Gunvolt Series)

Beck/ Mighty No. 9 and Ekoro (Mighty No. 9 and Gal Gun Series)

Solid Snake and Raiden (Metal Gear Series)

Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy VII)

Zephyr and Vashyron (Resonance of Fate)

AE-RO and Dr. MOMO Niwashiro (Xenosaga Series)

Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc (RWBY series)

Ragna the Bloodedge and Noel Vermillion (Blazblue Series)

Solo units:

Qrow Branwen (RWBY Series)

Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Axl (Mega Man X Series)

Zero (Mega Man Zero Series)

MOMO Mizrahi (Xenosaga Series)

chaos (Xenosaga Series)

Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil)

Joule/Lumen (Azure Striker Gunvolt Series)

Ingrid (Capcom Fighting Evolution)

Axel Stone (Streets of Rage)

Pikachu (Pokemon)

Robin (Male and Female) Fire Emblem Awakening)

Samus Aran (Metroid Series)

Jin Kisaragi (Blazblue Series)

Krystal (Star Fox Series)

Pit (Kid Icarus Series)

Rick Wheeler (F-Zero Series)

Leanne (Resonance of Fate)

Captain Commando (Captain Commando)

Hibana (Night Shade)

Corrin (Male and Female) Fire Emblem Fates)

Frank West (Dead Rising Series)

Mike Haggar (Final Fight Series)

Juliet Starling and Nick Calyle (Lollipop Chainsaw)

Rival Units:

Wilhelm (Xenosaga Series)

Pellegri (Xenosaga Series)

Margulis (Xenosaga Series)

Albedo (Xenosaga Series)

Saya (Namco x Capcom)

Dokumezu (Namco x Capcom)

Dokugozu (Namco x Capcom)

Nova, Sumeragi Group Leader (Azure Striker Gunvolt Series)

Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers Series)

Sigma (Mega Man X Series)

Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Series)

M. Bison (Street Fighter)

Juri Han (Street Fighter)

Star Wolf Team members: Wolf O'Donnell, Leon Kowalski and Panther Caroso (Star Fox Series)

Andross (Star Fox Series)

Aparoids (Star Fox Series)

Aparoid Queen (Star Fox Series)

T-elos (Xenosaga Series)

Skeith (.hack Series)

Gnosis (Xenosaga Series)

Zagi (Tales of Vesperia)

Nemesis (Resident Evil Series)

Piers Nivans (C-virus infected form, controlled by Umbrella) Resident Evil Series)

Revolver Ocelot (Metal Gear Series)

Zonda, leader of Eden cult (Azure Striker Gunvolt Series)

Sumeragi Group members: Merak, Jota, Viper, Carerra, Elise, Stratos (Azure Striker Gunvolt)

Eden members: Tenjian, Teseo, Gibril, Milas, Desna, Asroc, Ghauri (Azure Striker Gunvolt)

Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog Series)

Vile (Mega Man X Series)

Dynamo (Mega Man X Series)

Wrathful 8 members: Glacia, Blazer, Rocker, Iron Rhinoco, Poisonous Toxica, Riker, Sky Glider (Mega Man X Series)

Grima (Fire Emblem Awakening)

King Garon (Fire Emblem Fates)

Anankos (Fire Emblem Fates)

Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers)

Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers)

Ciseaux (Sakura Wars)

Cinder Fall (RWBY Series)

Roman Torchwick (RWBY Series)

Adam Taurus (RWBY Series)

Mercury Black (RWBY Series)

Emerald Sustrai (RWBY Series)

Neopolitan (RWBY Series)

Rachel Alucard (Blazblue Series)

Nu-13 (Blazblue Series)

Author's Note: If there are some other video game Characters missing or add wanted, having opinions and stuff, don't hesitate to comment below.


End file.
